Following my beloved Kathy to town
by Tacardadiac14c99
Summary: When Katherine found her all alone, turning into someting the world hasn't seen before. she'd never thought they would fall in love. now 100 years later, Kathrine returns to Mystic Falls with her lover. and I (the OC/Asami) have no idea why. because Katherine said; its a surprise LEMONS MATURE CONTENT SEXUAL THEMES NO LOVE TRIANGLE LEBSBIAN SEX (starts in 2x01)


Following my beloved Kathy to town..

**I don't own the vampire diaries. I only own my OC ;-)**

why Katherine wanted to go to Mystic Falls? I have no fucking clue, well maybe I do have a clue. She'd probably go to torment the famous "brothers Salvatore" again. Katherine has told me much about them, and how she played with them. I got slightly jealous, and even when I tried to hide it Katherine found out. To ensure me she liked me best, we had sex... The entire day, of course taking a few breaks but after that came almost immediately mind-blowing sex. I still wasn't sure what the reason this time is. Katherine usually tells me, but when I asked her reaction was; ''well my dear Asami, it's a secret...'' I know that she is determent to go but would never leave me behind, so me being the good girlfriend, went along with her.

Now I'm sitting in the car next to Katherine, who was looking absolutely beautiful. She always has that confident aura that surrounds her, I don't have that. I have confidence in myself and my actions, but I always believed that being the calm thoughtful one, was more useful next to Kathy. Kathy is what like I call Katherine, was keeping her eyes on the road. But I could almost see the wheels spinning in her head. Planning on what she was going to do while in Mystic Falls.

We just drove by the sign; Welcome to Mystic Falls. After 10 minutes the car finally stopped and we stepped out of the car. In front of us was a little bed and breakfast building. I thought it looked cosy enough so I didn't complain. I looked over at Kathrine as she started to take our bags out of the car. I quickly walked over to her to help her. After we took our bags, and locked the car we walked into the bed and breakfast.

When we walked in, the old lady who was probably the owner immediately welcomed us. ''Welcome to my bed and breakfast, I assume you two pretty ladies are Katherine and Asami?'' asked the old lady nicely. I blushed because of her compliment and Kathrine just nodded her head. ''Well here are your keys'', she said while handing us two keys. ''Two'' I asked surprised, normally Katherine and I shared one room, why we didn't this time?, I have no idea.

Katherine took her key and looked at me. ''are you coming Asami?'' she asked me. I quickly shook my head to clear my thoughts and took the last key. I grabbed my bags and walked towards the stairs where Katherine was already waiting on me. ''after you'', said Katherine while stepping to the side. When I walked past her, my side slightly brushed against hers and I looked into her eyes.

I saw a slightly playful twinkle in her eyes I fell in love with after many years being with Katherine. Well I actually fell for Katherine in every way I could think of. Yes, of course I knew Katherine liked to manipulate people, she always had a plan, and she'd put surviving before everything else, but after many years together I found out that that was just a shell she put up to avoid getting hurt. Sometimes I wondered if she would ever become the girl that she was around me. Sweet, caring, funny, playful, brave and many more things.

I sighed when I stepped into my room and put down my bags. I looked at the room. It wasn't really big, but I didn't mind. I actually thought it was pretty nice. I had everything I needed; a bed, a closet, a bathroom, shower, bathtub even a television. Everything was in this room except for one thing, Kathy.

After I unpacked the necessary things like toothbrush, some spare clothing and other stuff. At last I took out my ''medication'' like I always call it. It helps me control my supernatural side that is mostly dorment, if I wouldn't take it I would destroy everything I could find. Now I only turn when I'm angry. Knowing how dangerous I can be, Katherine always helps me get my medication. I looked at my watch and see that it is almost 8PM, Kathy would come soon.

At 8PM Kathy knocked on my door with a bag in her hand. I open the door and see that she changed clothing. ''you going out tonight?'' I asked, gesturing at her clothing. ''yes, as a matter of fact I am, but not before you get your medication'' says Kathy. I groaned knowing what was coming. ''oh don't complain'' said Katherine. ''You'd think you would get used to it'' says Katherine. ''Yeah, I am super used to it''. ''you can hear it because of the extensive groaning and the screams of ''joy'' I let out when I take it'' I said sarcastically. And just for that Katherine playfully punched me against my shoulder. ''Oww'' I say acting hurt.

Katherine walks towards her bag and takes out 2 big metal chains. ''go lie on the bed'' orders Katherine. ''ooh, I like this order'' I said seductively. I see Katherine chuckle. ''maybe when I come back after this'' she says. ''I will remember that'' was my reply.

She quickly bound me to the bed, hand above my head. ''you know Kathy, if I weren't going to get my medication I would be so turned on right now'' I grinned. Katherine picked up a box with a small vial in it. The medication exists from three ingredients vervain Wolfsbane and Mistletoe and water. ''here you go, once medication dose to last you for a week'' she said smiling. ''thank you Kathy'' and she kisses me. ''now bottoms up'' I said throwing the vials content into my mouth and quickly swallowing it.

The first thing I feel, is a burn. A burning liquid going through my veins. My heart pumping faster, and most of all, the incredible pain. I scream out in pain and start trashing around. ''Asami try to easy up, I'm here for you'' I hear Katherine say. That's when my other side took over. Ease up? I roar. My body was changing, my skin ripping itself apart, blood gushing out of me while I change. Ease up? ''I will fucking ease up when I rip your fucking head off!'' my beast side roars. I see Katherine look at me slightly scared. I don't blame her, even after all this time I know what I must look like. My skin pitch black, my eyes completely white. Spikes out of my whole body, and I can feel that my tail is trashing under me. **(see story picture).**

Even in my demonic beast form the medication was still flowing though my body. Leaving not even one second without the pain. the pain went on and on and on. Not knowing when it would end, I gave up. My body turned back to normal and the pain slowly faded away.

''Kathy?'' I cried out. Still in a lot of pain. ''yes baby, I'm here don't worry'' said Katherine. She took my hand in her hand and squeezed lightly. ''you should go, do whatever you have planned Kathy'' I say to her. ''how do you know if I have something planned'' Katherine asks. ''because I know you, and you have always a plan'' was my answer , like it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''you know me to well Asami'' said Katherine. ''Are you sure you can handle it now?'' asked Katherine concerned. ''yes, I'm sure the pain is almost gone'' I lied, the pain was far from gone but in 10 minutes or so it would be gone. I was sure of it. ''okay then'' said Katherine, ''if you're sure, I will be in town'' Kathrine said to me. She was about to leave. ''Wait!'' I said just in time. ''what is it?, are you in pain'' asked Kathrine quickly. ''no, I am not in pain, well my lips kinda are so could you just kiss them for me'' I asked sweetly. A grin appeared on Katherine's face as she leaned closer to kiss me.

I felt her hot breath on my face. She was leaning in closer and closer until our lips connected and I immediately forgot everything. That is what I liked most about kissing Katherine, she made me feel like I was in heaven. I moaned, as her tongue slipped across my lips asking for entrance. I immediately obliged and opened my mouth. Her tongue slipped in and started whirling and twisting around my tongue, showing her dominance in our kiss. I almost never struggle with Katherine for dominance, because I knew it was a lost cause. Instead I relaxed and let her dominate me. After an few more seconds I forced myself to pull away. ''you should go before I decide to fuck you right here and now Kathy'' I say. Only Katherine makes me talk like that. if it would be someone else I would be dying of shame, but somehow Katherine makes me much more confident. ''yeah, I probably should'' said Katherine. And with that she left after a peck on my lips.

Now that Katherine left, I get out of bed. I look at my bed and it is completely stained red from my blood, when my skin was tearing itself apart to grow. So the first thing I did was I changed my sheets, with the ones I found in the closet. After that I decided to shower, because the blood on my skin was stinking more every second. So I grabbed some new underwear, blood red lace. And I stepped into the bathroom. I undressed and stepped into the shower. I let the hot water cleanse my body. I took some soap and washed my body thoroughly until I was sure I was 100% clean without any blood on me. After that I took some shampoo and washed my hair. Letting the water wash out the shampoo out of my hair and body I closed my eyes. This was such a nice feeling. Letting the water hit your skin closing your eyes and just enjoy it. But after 10 more minutes I turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed a towel that was hanging in the bathroom and dry off. I put on my blood red lace underwear and wrap the towel around my hair. Walking out of the bedroom I looked in the mirror.

''I have somewhat large breasts but not too much'' . ''A slender body and wide hips, followed with a nice ass'' is what Katherine always tells me. I mostly say; ''I have an hourglass body''. My hair reaches past my shoulders and my hair tips reach just underneath my breaths. I have two eye colours, left is ocean blue and right is crimson red, which I found somewhat weird. Katherine always tells me how she thinks that it makes me beautiful and special.

I putt some new clothes on. Some black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with a V neckline, and a bright red lawyer jacket that pushes my boobs up. I put on some high heels, and I walked out of the room, locked my door, walked down the stairs, wished the old lady goodbye, and went toward town to search for Katherine.

I was walking around town when I saw her walking. ''Katherine!'' I yelled. She tensed up on the spot and quickly turned around. I walked towards her but something was wrong. ''Kathy did you change outfit again? And what is with those colours?'' I asked. ''sorry I think you have the wrong person'' she stammered. Now I was really confused. ''what the fuck is going on?'' I asked myself. I looked her over and somehow I knew that this wasn't Katherine, she'd never wear such colours. ''sorry, you're right I am looking for someone else, sorry to disturb you'' I said to her. ''wait she yelled after me. I stopped and turned around. ''what?'' I ask. ''I'm Elena'' she introduces herself. ''I'm Asami'' and I quickly walked back to the bed and breakfast. I was actually angry that Katherine didn't tell me about her cheap copy. When Katherine would be back, she'd would be answering some questions.

Katherine came in two hours later. ''hi Asami'' she greeted me. She came over to e and gave me a peck on the cheek. She immediately tensed. ''you went to town and saw Elena didn't you?'' she asked me. ''yes I did as a matter of fact'' I said, and ''I was surprised to see someone else who looked exactly like you'' I tell her. ''what the fuck is going on Kathy?'' I look at her. She takes a deep breath before answering. ''she is my doppelgänger'' said Katherine. ''your what now?!'' I ask incredulous.

''my doppelgänger'' repeats Katherine. ''yes I got that part, they're real? And Elena is yours?'' I ask. ''yes they're real, and yes Elena is my doppelgänger'' said Katherine. ''you know, Kathy I spoke to her for a short while'' I say taking a step towards her. ''oh did you?'' Katherine sneered. ''yes I did'' I reply taking another step towards her. ''so let me guess; you like her better because she is goodie goodie Elena?'' . that actually surprised me, then it angered me. ''What?!, I hate her!, I don't want some fucking cheap copy of the person I love! I wanted to kill her! I would never want her because I love you! Katarina Petrova, Katherine Pierce, Kathy I love them all, because they're all you!'' I shout. There Is a silence for a moment, and we look into each other's eyes. The next thing I know is that our lips are crashing together into a passionate kiss.

**LEMON TIME! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO/OR IF YOURE AGAINST LESBIANS or SEX but being against sex would be weird and wrong (I would have pity for every horny woman or man that you meet if you're against sex.**

Our lips were connected, I moved them along with Katherine's perfectly in sync. She bit playfully on my lower lip. As we were kissing we walked towards my bed. When we reached the bed, Katherine pushed me on the bed. Before I knew it Kathrine was already on top of me, leaning down to kiss me hungrily. Her tongue passed across my teeth, asking entrance. I opened my mouth and let her tongue in. this time I would be in control so our tongues were fighting over dominance. Katherine moaned from pleasure, and I couldn't control it anymore.

I pushed her of me and immediately pinned her down. I started kissing down her face, licked just the right part behind her ear, that made her moan loudly, her jaw, down her neck, toward her collar bone. My hands roaming her body.

Katherine leaned up and ripped my jacked off, I took off my t-shirt and did the same to her. I cupped her face and kissed her passionately. My hand quickly took of her bra, and sucked on het erecting nipple. I sucked on one breast while massaging the other. I bit a little on her nipple causing her to moan.

Suddenly she was on top of me, taking my bra off and revealing my breast. She looked at it hungrily and sucked on them hard, switching between breast. Her hand slipped down my body giving me shivers. Her hand slipped under my panty and touched my most private part. She looked up at my face and smirked. ''you're already wet, you must really want this don't you?'' she asked. ''Kathy please, I always want you'' I whisper. And that was all Katherine needed to hear.

She used vampire speed to undress them both completely. Now both naked Katherine slit her leg between mine. Her knee rubbing my clit caused me to moan loud. ''Katherine please, stop teasing me'', I whisper. ''does my girlfriend want me to stop teasing her?'' Katherine asks innocently. ''ye…aah oh my god that feels good'' I scream when Katherine slips a finger in my pussy. ''oh my god you're tight'' Katherine whispers in my ear. She moves her finger in and out at rapid speed. It feels better than ever. My stomach is starting to tighten. It seemed to me like Katherine noticed because instead of one finger she pushes two in. I scream out in pleasure. Never wanting it to stop, holding Katherine close. I feel that I am reaching my limit. ''Kathrine I'm Cumming' 'I scream''. ''then do it my love'' Katherine says and she moves her fingers even faster. It feels like heaven, every time over and over, I reached past my limit and I needed to… my stomach tightens and I feel myself Cumming, letting it all flow out of my pussy.

Katherine kept going on while I cummed and when I was done, she licked her finger. She looks at me and asks; ''do you want to taste it sweetheart?'' I nod grabbing her hand and licking her fingers. I look at her and throw he next to me. I slit in between her legs and start kissing her inner tights. Rubbing my thumb against her clit makes her yelp in pleasure. I keep on teasing her, kissing every part of her, licking everything except her pussy. I want her to beg for me to please her, and it doesn't take long. ''fuck! Asami stop teasing me please!'' Katherine moans. ''then beg me Kathy, I want to hear you beg'' I say seductively quickly rubbing my hand against her pussy. that action had immediately effect. ''please! I beg you Asami, FUCK ME!'' Katherine screams. I grin widely ''as you wish my lady''.

I attack her pussy with my mouth, tasting her sweet juices. It intoxicates me, never wanting to stop. Swirling my tongue around in her pussy taking in as much juices I can get. Her sweet smell sends me into heaven. I start running my thumb right above her pussy. Katherine moans every time, screaming in pleasure. I love her so much is my only thought. I can feel her tighten. ''Asami I can't hold it'' Kathrine squeals. ''please Asami'' she begs. Oh I like it when she begs, so I start to lick her in all the right places. I know she is at her limit and she moans ''I need to..'' she never finished her sentence because she cummed. I opened my mouth and took in as much as I could. When she was done I leaned up and kissed her, sharing the sweet taste of vagina. I look into her eyes lean into her body, hugging her tightly. ''I love you'' I whisper. ''I love you too Asami'' was her reply before I fell asleep.

**END OF LEMON**

**Feel free to review**


End file.
